The present invention relates to gaming environments, and more particularly to such an environment including portable transaction implementing devices.
In casino or other gaming environments, a variety of data regarding electronically controlled gaming devices is collected. This information is used in a variety of ways, including for the direct benefit of the player.
Commonly, information regarding a player""s game play at an electronic gaming machine, such as a video poker or slot machine, is tracked. Based on the player""s game play, such as amounts bet or amounts won or lost, the casino may reward the player with a complimentary award or xe2x80x9ccomp.xe2x80x9d For example, a player who plays one or more gaming devices for a particular length of time or places bets aggregating a certain total may be rewarded for their level of play with a comp. The comp may comprise free game play, free lodging or other free or reduced cost goods or services.
Gaming device information is also tracked to determine the level of game play at the device. A casino may determine from this game play information, for example, that players no longer like to play a particular game. The casino can then replace the device with a different device which presents a game which players like better. A casino may also determine that the level of play of a machine is low because the gaming device does not have a high enough level of payback, or is placed in an undesirable location within the casino.
Of course, the tracking of gaming device data is useful for accomplishing a wide variety of other internal casino functions. For example, using coin in and coin out data at a machine, the casino can reconcile collected coins from the device to ensure that theft is not occurring at the device.
These functions are easily implemented with respect to electronic gaming devices which are arranged to collect or generate the desired data and transmit it, such as via a wired network, to a central computer. However, many casinos offer games by other than electronically controlled gaming devices. For example, the well-known games of Blackjack, Baccarat and Roulette are generally presented at gaming tables. The execution of these games is largely mechanical, such as in the spinning of the Roulette wheel, and the dealing of cards.
A means for obtaining information regarding table game play for use by casinos and players is likewise desired.
A gaming environment which includes portable transaction/tracking devices and a method of using the portable devices to render services and track game play is disclosed.
In one embodiment, the gaming environment includes at least one table game. In addition, the gaming environment includes at least one portable transaction device having a display and at least one input device. The portable transaction device is capable of receiving and sending information over a wireless communication link. The environment also includes at least one player tracking server adapted to store player identification and player game play data, receive player identification and player game play data transmitted from said portable transaction interface, and transmit data to the portable transaction interface.
In one embodiment, the portable transaction device includes a microprocessor and a memory. The portable transaction device is adapted to display one or more transaction interfaces, such as a player tracking interface. The player tracking interface is associated with a menu of player tracking functions. These options include the opening of a player rating, input of player game play data or player identification information, and the closing of a player rating.
One embodiment of a method comprises the tracking of player game play in such a gaming environment using the portable transaction device or interface. In accordance with one embodiment of the method, player identification information is accepted at the portable transaction device. This step may comprise reading player identification information from a player tracking card, such as with a bar code or magnetic stripe reader. The player identification information is transmitted from the portable transaction interface to the player tracking server.
Upon instruction to open a player rating for the identified player as transmitted by instruction from the portable transaction device, the player tracking server opens a player rating file. The user of the portable transaction device gathers player game play data, such as information regarding a player""s bets, wins and losses while playing a table-type game. This information is accepted by the portable transaction device and transmitted to the player tracking server for association with the player""s rating file.
In one embodiment, the method includes the step of the portable transaction device displaying a graphical user interface. The interface includes a plurality of fields into which the user of the interface may input data, such as player identification and player game play data.
The method includes the step of accepting an instruction to close a player rating, such as when a user of the transaction device determines that a player has stopped playing a table game. In response to input, the portable transaction interface transmits a signal to the player tracking server to cause the player""s rating to be closed.
As further aspects of the method, in one embodiment the user of the portable transaction interface may update a player""s profile, which profile may include identification information such as physical characteristic information. In addition, the user of the portable transaction device may obtain player identification or profile information from the player tracking server upon request.
As another aspect of the method, graphical information may be generated and displayed to the user of the portable transaction device regarding the gaming environment. This information may be used by the user to identify players or their location. The graphical information may comprise a simple diagram of game tables and seats.
The portable transaction device may also be utilized to perform a variety of other player tracking related functions. For example, the portable transaction device may be used to enroll a player in the tracking or rewards system. Groups or xe2x80x9cjunketsxe2x80x9d of players may also be tracked.
The portable transaction device may be implemented, in one or more embodiments, to implement a variety of game-related functions or transactions. These functions may include, but are not limited to accounting functions, such as gaming table fill and/or credit transactions, table opening or closing transactions, and marker issuance and redemption transactions. The functions may also include providing game rules, calculating payoffs, requesting security, and monitoring player counts at tables or groups of tables.
In accordance with the invention, a player""s game play may be tracked even though the game which the player is playing is not of the type which is electronically controlled and can provide play information directly in electronic or other form. Using a portable transaction device of the invention, a user, such as a casino employee, may freely move about table and other games and obtain and input player game play data. The player game play data may be used to create player ratings, i.e. game play data for a player""s game session, which data may be used by the casino to award xe2x80x9ccompsxe2x80x9d and for other purposes, such as accounting.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.